love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Puchiguru Love Live!
is a game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was developed and published by Pokelabo, Inc. and was released on April 24, 2018 for both iOS and Android devices. Gameplay In Puchiguru Love Live!, the player can play using a heart. The game consist in tapping nesoberis with at least one adjacent of the same type in order to clear the screen and receive score points with the goal being getting the most score before the time limit ends. The more cleared in one tap, the higher the score. If enough nesos are cleared in one tap, a star bomb will drop that clears adjacent nesos when tapped with additional effects depending on the number of nesos cleared. The outline of the nesos tells which bomb it is. *A blue outline: It will drop a normal star bomb. *A yellow outline: It will drop a coin star bomb that gives extra gold. *A pink outline: It will drop a time star bomb that extends the time limit. *A rainbow outline: It will drop a rainbow star bomb that gives increased score when used. Missions When not going for Score Attack or an event, the player can pick a song that's available at the time and they're given goals to achieve. By clearing a goal, the player receives a reward and one star. Collecting these stars will give additional rewards. Score Attack This mode is unlocked after obtaining 50 stars. It consists of the player attempting to obtain as much score points while under certain conditions that change on a weekly basis. Unlike the other modes, there is no outline showing when a neso can be cleared (but there is still outlines showing when a star bomb will be dropped). There are rewards for total score and high score each week. Events Items Before start playing, it's offered the choice of using items that give bonuses for gold or tickets that can be obtained through missions. There are currently 4 items in the game: * increase time by 5 seconds * increase score by 10% * reduce the requirement of linked nesos to make bombs by 1 (i.e. 10 nesos makes a bomb instead of 11) * reduce the types of nesos on the board by 1 (-> 5) Nesoberis The player can select 3 nesos from µ's and Aqours with each one with their own unique characteristics and another 3 are randomly selected (unless the item to reduce this number is used). Selecting members from the same unit, subunit or year gives a score boost. Nesos can level up to increase their score by getting experience points. They get experience by playing with them. The randomly selected ones also received experience if owned. The player can also use candy to give experience to a neso. Once a neso reaches the maximum level, it's given the option to use gold to increase the level cap. Skills Passive Ability AR Pictures Event List External Links *Official Web Site https://lovelive-puchiguru.jp/ Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!